Ppr episode 46: Closer To The End
They stop outside on a balcony Jay: that door led to this! Cole: guess so Chase: wait, do you see that He points to the magical floating island Cody: gwen is there, LETS MOVE Kai: hold it jumpy, we can't just barge in, we need a stealth plan Rocky: oo I know Rubble: we can dig a hole, and climb under Rocky: no, it involves me and zane staying back LLoyd: ok what is the plan Rocky: me and zane will hack he security while you guys go in Zane: sounds good to me Cole: yeah lets move The others jump down while zane and rocky stay back Rocky: ready? Zane: hacker mode He turns into hacking mode Meanwhile Kai: ok, we need to sneak in through a window Jay: or just knock on the door Zuma: no we will get caught Marshall: yeah we are trying to avoid that Jay: well, I thought it was good Cole: here He jumps through a window Mike: the glass didn't shatter Cole: right, I'm a ghost haha Cody: no fair! Timothy: look, that window is open! They jump through Lloyd: no alarm Chase: come on They run through the building into the basement Cody: GWEN!?!? Jay: keep it down Mike: look! They run over to a cell Mike: ZOEY! Cody: GWEN! Timothy: mom dad Kai: well isn't this great Cole: friends reunited Guard: I DONT THINK SO Jay: not you! Guard: go back in Lloyd: don't listen to him Cole: EARTH! He hits the ground and the guard flys through the ceiling They run out and go to the edge of he island Timothy: guys help my mom and dad Kai: hold on He jumps and does airjitzu The others do the same Timothy: thanks all Cody: yeah A portal opens Mike: that's for me and cody They walk through Another opens Timothy: bye guys Jay: see ya dude! Rocky: have fun and be careful! And finally a last one opens Cole: lets go They walk through and end in adventure bay Kai: so this is the end Ryder: I guess so Zane: we will see you guys later They start walking away Ryder: see ya Meanwhile Cody: oh my gosh mike stop it A giant monster appears Mike: AHHH! He throws his phone at it Monster: PATHETIC It grabs cody and mike Meanwhile Timothy: ok mom, ill be right back He walks outside Doris: hey timothy Timothy: ugh, hey doris The monster appears and takes timothy Doris: uh oh Meanwhile Chase: I sense a bad feeling Ryder: like what chase? Chase: something happened Ryder's pad rings Ryder: it's timothy Doris: hello, hello Ryder: hi? Doris: something took timothy Chase: I sensed something Ryder: good job chase, we will be right there doris! Ryder calls the ninjas and the pups and heads to doris Jay: so explain what you saw Doris: I saw, a giant black mist then he disappeared Zane: hmm, the time monster Rubble: the what? Zane: he has the ability to cross dimensions with a simple snap Lloyd: that isn't good Doris: what do we do I can't be without my love Jay: um he doesn't like you Cole punches jay Jay: ow dude Cole: don't say that are you trying to get her sad Doris: what? Jay: NOTHING Kai: ok lets set this up Lloyd: where are they Zane: I will do research He scans data Zane: alantis Doris: I LOVE THAT PLACE Jay: ok that's nice Marshall: well, what are we waiting for? Rubble: yeah lets go! Zane: lets go get the crystal They do airjizu and fly towards ninjago city End of episode Category:Ppr episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes